1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic complex compound and an organic electroluminescent device containing the compound.
2. Background Art
At this time, such organic electroluminescent devices (hereinafter also simply as referred to organic EL devices) have been known that use a tetradentate platinum complex including a platinum complex with phenylpyridine ligand and a platinum complex with phenoxypyridine ligand (refer to International Publication No. 04/108857), and a tetradentate platinum complex including a platinum complex with octaethylporphirin ligand (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,238 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,654 B1). However, there are demands that decrease luminescence wavelength in luminescence characteristics, and improve in durability.